


Tender Flesh

by ejotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Footnotes, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejotter/pseuds/ejotter
Summary: Aziraphale enjoys the fruit at the farmer's market a little too much, and Crowley gets worked up.





	Tender Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I use the word "cunt" for genitalia, please be mindful if this is something that makes you uncomfortable.

One of Aziraphale’s new favorite post-Apocalypse — nay, post-_ retirement _ hobbies was strolling through the Open Market in Brighton, marveling at all the weird and wonderful things the humans had on display. Crowley indulged him for two reasons; one, because he liked to see what the local horticulturists were up to, and two, because he secretly delighted in the way Aziraphale lit up at every new discovery, still enraptured with the world after 6,000 years.

The best part, though, was the local produce. They always ended up with a bag full of more fruits and vegetables than two humans could reasonably finish off, let alone supernatural beings with no need to eat at all. Of course, said supernatural beings could use a minor miracle here and there to extend the shelf life of just about anything[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note1) . Crowley had taken up cooking, as well; he wasn’t good at it yet and probably never would be, but Aziraphale tried whatever was placed in front of him without complaint[[2]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note2).

It was a particularly hot summer afternoon — hot enough, in fact, that Aziraphale had actually left the cottage in a short-sleeved button-down and a pair of bermuda shorts, rather than simply rolling up his sleeves and making Crowley carry his jacket around. Crowley was admittedly distracted by this uncharacteristic show of skin; they’d been getting progressively more intimate with each other of late[[3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note3), but he still only expected to see the delectable swell of Aziraphale’s calves in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Oh, just look at these gorgeous plums,” said Aziraphale, eyes raking hungrily over the fruits glistening gold and ruby and amethyst in the sunlight.

Crowley wordlessly handed the market seller a £2 coin and gave Aziraphale a nod. The angel beamed at him and took the most pleasing basket of plums he could find, placing it gingerly in his knitted market bag. “Thank you, dear. Would you like one?”

“Nah, m’good.” Crowley grinned. “Maybe later.”

“I don’t think I can wait,” said Aziraphale, reaching into the bag for one plump piece of fruit.

The next moment, at least in Crowley’s imagination, seemed to slip into slow motion[[4]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note4) as Aziraphale took his first bite. He watched, transfixed, as Aziraphale’s perfectly white teeth pierced the soft peel of the plum, his delicate fingers making dimples in the purple skin. The yellow flesh of it burst in his mouth, juice covering his chin and dripping mercilessly down his forearms to mingle with his sweat.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale murmured, clearly unbothered by the mess he was making. He caught Crowley’s eye and gave a very un-angelic wink.

Crowley nearly doubled over with the shock of his arousal. His body, to his surprise, had manifested a cunt that was quickly getting hot and slick with need[[5]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note5). He watched Aziraphale suck the pulp and juice from the pit and wanted desperately to be that fruit.

“Angel,” said Crowley with a pointed stare, “I think I’d like to go home now.”

Aziraphale finished the plum and tossed the pit into the bushes, giving Crowley a devious smirk. “But there’s so much of the market we haven’t seen yet.” He made a show of licking his sticky fingers, and Crowley _ whined _.

“Angelllll.”

“Patience is a virtue, dear,” said Aziraphale, leaning up to place a lingering, sticky-sweet kiss on his lips.

“You know virtue’s not really my area,” Crowley grumbled, following Aziraphale through the market stalls like a lost puppy.

By the time they got back to the cottage, Crowley was ready to jump out of his skin[[6]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note6). Aziraphale had stopped at every single fruit seller’s stall, sampling a strawberry here, a blackberry there. He’d moaned around the tender flesh of a peach, making Crowley squirm.

“I think I’d like to try making a pie,” said Aziraphale conversationally as he found homes for his bounty. “We’ve got enough berries, I think, or we could do peach-”

He was cut off by the press of Crowley’s hips against his backside, all but shoving him against the kitchen counter. “Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed against his neck, arms snaking around his torso. “You’ve been teasing me all day. I think a pie can wait.”

Something caught Aziraphale off-guard; they’d been in this situation a few times, but there was a certain… _ hardness _ he’d come to expect that wasn’t there now. It didn’t take long for his brain to connect the dots, and his own cock twitched with interest.

Aziraphale’s next move was something like a waltz, if he'd ever bothered to learn[[7]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note7). In one fluid movement he turned to face Crowley, spun them around, and hoisted him up onto the counter with a firm grip on the backs of his thighs. Crowley may have squealed a little[[8]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note8).

“Ooh, I love it when you manhandle me,” said Crowley, wrapping his arms and legs around Aziraphale.

Aziraphale’s hands moved up Crowley’s thighs and around to his ass, which he gave a firm squeeze. They were now flush against each other, lips hovering only millimeters apart. “Your desire is maddening,” said Aziraphale, reaching up to gingerly remove Crowley’s sunglasses. The demon’s snakelike pupils were near perfect circles.

“You’re one to talk, angel.” Finally, blissfully, Crowley grabbed a handful of white-blond curls and brought their lips together. By now they’d become experts at exploring each other’s mouths; Crowley knew that Aziraphale liked slow, gentle kisses where their lips touched so delicately that it made his skin tingle. Aziraphale knew that if he were to nip at Crowley’s bottom lip _ just so _, or suck the demon’s clever tongue into his mouth, Crowley would become a writhing pile of goo in a matter of seconds.

Against his better judgment, Aziraphale tried to carry Crowley into the bedroom without breaking their kiss. He managed to ram his side into a doorknob and knock Crowley’s head against the wall at least once on the way there.

“Oof, ow! Angel, watch where you’re—” Crowley was abruptly cut off when Aziraphale tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed. He wasn’t sure whether to feel offended or hopelessly aroused; perhaps a bit of both.

“Sorry, dear,” said Aziraphale absentmindedly, unbuttoning his shirt. Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, miracling their clothes away in an instant. “Hmm, impatient, are we?”

Crowley stretched himself out on the bed in the most seductive pose he could manage[[9]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note9). “Watching you eat those peaches and plums and nectarines was positively _ sinful _, angel. I’ve been aching for you all day.”

Aziraphale crawled onto the bed and savored the sight of Crowley under him, pressing kisses along his calves and knees and thighs. He stopped to breathe in the musky scent of Crowley’s cunt. “That’s new.”

“Yeah, can’t say I had much of a choice in the matter,” Crowley sighed, his thighs spreading apart of their own accord.

Aziraphale paused to consider his options, but the choice seemed obvious when a veritable feast was laid before him.

“FUCK!” Crowley shouted as Aziraphale dove at him tongue-first, grabbing hold of his now quivering thighs. “Ohhhh… oh, angel, that’s brilliant, yes, keep doing that.”

Aziraphale hummed in appreciation, tracing patterns in the folds with his tongue. He flicked it experimentally against the clit, eliciting a gasp. He did it again, and again, and again, until Crowley was whining from the overstimulation.

“Hgk- That-that’s too much,” Crowley panted, grasping loosely at Aziraphale’s hair. “Need something different.”

Aziraphale smiled knowingly, and dipped his tongue in to taste a nectar sweeter than any fruit.

“Oh,” Crowley’s eyes lit up. “If that feels _ that good _ from a normal, human-shaped tongue, just think what I could do for you…”[[10]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note10)

Aziraphale moaned from the thought of Crowley’s wicked tongue on him, and the vibration of it nearly made Crowley jump off the bed. He gave another languid lick before raising himself up to give Crowley his Trademark Bedroom Eyes. “Darling, you taste absolutely _ divine.” _

Crowley shivered at the sight of him, his own juices glistening on that deviously angelic face. He considered what it might be like to taste himself on those lips, but before he could do anything about it Aziraphale was back to devouring him. He keened when he felt a slick finger curl inside him, then another. There was a bundle of nerve endings there, similar but vastly different from the one he was used to, and every clever caress was like a wave of pleasure washing over him.

Crowley lost himself in the feeling of being licked and fingered and sucked, and let loose every moan and groan and shriek that came unbidden to his lips. The sound of him reverberated throughout the room, and he found it oddly sexy to hear himself in such a state.

Just as Crowley felt himself cresting, thrusting his hips forward to demand more, _ more _ of that hot mouth, Aziraphale withdrew. “Wha- Nnnno, don’t sssstop, angel, please…”

Aziraphale leaned up to gaze into his lover’s face, pupils blown and chest heaving in that oh-so-human way. “Crowley, dear, may I _ please _ fuck you?”[[11]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note11)

Crowley, wide-eyed, nodded so vigorously that he thought he might give himself a headache. Aziraphale kissed him then, his face wet and slick, and the taste of Crowley’s own arousal mingled with the angel’s breath made his head spin. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s legs around him and pressed the head of his fat cock tentatively against Crowley’s cunt.

“Shall I…?”

“_ Please _.”

Crowley was so turned on that Aziraphale slid in easily, and they groaned in unison. They’d tried penetration a few different ways, and Crowley had found that he _ really _ liked getting fucked in the ass[[12]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note12) , but this was… something else entirely. Crowley was used to a sort of dull, persistent, pleasant ache that shifted into sharp bursts of _ ohfuckyes _ at the right angle, and the need for Aziraphale’s hand on his cock to bring him to completion. This, though… The angle of Aziraphale’s thrusts was almost inconsequential, because every single part of them that touched felt absolutely _ exquisite. _ And Aziraphale was used to a tight ring of muscle, but not one that provided its own lubricant, not one that _ squeezed _ around him quite like this.

“I can see why,” Aziraphale panted, “Those young folks in the Garden of Eden were so… preoccupied, when I arrived.”[[13]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367961#note13)

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh, and it turned quickly into a different noise altogether. He felt it again, like being on a rollercoaster about to drop a hundred feet straight down, like all his nerves were lit up like a Christmas tree. “Ahhh… _ ‘Ziraaah- _”

Waves of light burst behind Crowley’s eyes like he’d been staring at the sun, and he clenched so hard around Aziraphale that the angel couldn’t help but spill into him.

It felt like an eternity, and maybe it had been, before either of them were able to relax enough to let go of each other. Crowley spread out like a starfish against the cool sheets, eyes closed in a picture of bliss. “Humans are really missing out, you know, not being able to choose their own configurations at will.”

Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley’s cheek as he waved their mess away. “I hear that was in the first draft of the Great Plan, but She decided it would be too much for them to handle. Of course, they came up with gender affirming surgeries all on their own, the clever buggers.”

“Mmhmm. C’mere.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his embrace and dimmed the lights with a snap. “Next time I’m feeding you strawberries in bed.”

“Oh, but that sounds so messy...”

Crowley was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Except, for some reason, avocados. Shame, that.
> 
> [2] If he occasionally had to spit some under-or-over-cooked piece of meat into his napkin, he did it with the utmost grace.
> 
> [3] It had started with a hasty love confession not long after the world had failed to end, and within weeks they were moved into their South Downs cottage together and christening every flat surface in sight.
> 
> [4] It certainly wouldn’t have been the first instance of Crowley unconsciously altering the passage of time for his own benefit.
> 
> [5] He’d traditionally gone with a dick, more out of societal expectations than anything else. Aziraphale didn’t usually seem to mind.
> 
> [6] He’d gotten the same feeling while molting in snake form, a process he found both disgusting and highly inconvenient.
> 
> [7] He had tried, once, but it had ended rather badly for the poor boy he was dancing with.
> 
> [8] It was more than a little, but don’t let Crowley hear you say that.
> 
> [9] Have you ever seen those sexy anime body pillows? It was kind of like that.
> 
> [10] Crowley was now immensely disappointed in himself for not thinking of it sooner.
> 
> [11] Aziraphale’s dedication to proper grammar and politeness in bed was guaranteed to make Crowley swoon.
> 
> [12] Aziraphale was generally more interested in doing the fucking, but on one memorable occasion Crowley had made him scream in a rather… unholy way.
> 
> [13] He suspected they hadn’t even introduced themselves properly.


End file.
